We'll Sing In The Sunshine
by NightAngel97
Summary: Dean has had an unlucky love life for as long as anyone could remember,and then he meets Castiel who promises to stay with him for one year. Then he discover's Castiel's secret. Destiel AU, based on the song We'll Sing In The Sunshine. It will be kinda sad, even a bit tear-jerky , but I promise to give it as happy of an ending as I can!M for later chapters of yummy Destiel smut ;)
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this just kind of came to me, while listening to the song We'll Sing In The Sunshine by Gale Garnett( I know I know, I have a thing for writing Destiel fics based off of 60's songs, but I can't help it (: ) And yes I know I should be working on My other 2 stories (If Man Is Still Alive and Rain, Blood, And Fallen Angels) but this was just sitting on my computer all pretty and typed up so…Yeah :D P.S. Some of my ideas for this also came from the movie Sweet November, just letting you know!**

**~Disclaimer~ Shockingly I don't own Supernatural, the song We'll Sing in The Sunshine, the movie Sweet November, or anything else I reference in this story.**

**P. S. S. This first part is told from Sam's POV, just to set up the story, the rest will be in my usual third person POV.**

**Prologue**

My brother Dean has never had a very happy life when it comes to love. Although he will never admit it he's the type to fall fast, hard and more often than not flat on his face when his feelings aren't reciprocated.

First there was Jo, our neighbor when he was seven he proclaimed his love for her and was instantly punched in the face by the blond haired girl who would later become one of our closest friends.

Then came Richard when he was eleven and first realized he was into boys too. Richard was his best friend and one of Dean's fellow "cool kids". Of course when Dean told him how he felt…well you can probably imagine how that went.

After the "Dick incident" as we began calling it Dean swore that he would never love again, that was until he med Lisa his freshmen year. She was the first love he actually got to date…until she realized that it wasn't love she felt for him but simply lust and cheated on him…with Dick.

As you can imagine that one hit him pretty hard I mean dating a girl for two years, being completely and hopelessly loyal to and in love with her and then having her cheat on you with the one person you loath the most, but he did eventually recover and started dating a British exchange student named Balthazar halfway through senior year. They both entered the relationship in agreement that they couldn't be anything serious because of the fact that Balthazar would be going back to England in six months. Dean of course fell head over heels and could only hope that the Brit felt the same at the end of the six months. When it came to be Balthazar's time to leave, Dean asked him to stay- or at least come back -and marry him. Balthazar had declined revealing to Dean that he was engaged to a Duchess and had been since he was fourteen. Dean fell apart at the seams and for me it was little-brother-Sammy-to-the-emotional-rescue yet again.

Finally I got him over Balthazar and into the dating world again. And this time he actually managed to not fall in love with every person he dated, well that was until he met a British girl named Bela his sophomore year in college. The reason for the attraction- although he denied it even to me -was that her accent reminded him of Balthazar. They dated until they graduated and then she told him that she would be going back home after the summer. Dean being in love with her asked if he could go with her, and he would have, he loved her that much, So much that he would have picked up everything, left Kansas, America, even me, but then of course she had to tell him that she was engaged…to a prince…three guesses on who that prince was. Yep, you guessed it: Balthazar.

He was an even worse wreck than I'd ever seen him before. He refused to date or even go out for a drink in public, or even to the grocery store. He moved with me to California when I went to Stanford and then back to Kansas when I finished. He was a twenty-eight year old who only left the house for work and spent the rest of his time in our garage polishing his Impala or in the house sleeping and for a while there it seemed as if that was the way he was going to spend the rest of his life.

Then one night I convinced him to go out to a bar for a little fun.

Then there was Castiel.

**A/N#2: So what do you think? Good, bad, awesome, complete crap? Please let me know and if you like it the next chapter shall be up by Tuesday :D**


	2. We Could Sing In The Sunshine

**A/N: An update for all of you lovely people! And a day early, I'm so proud of myself! Thanks for the favs, follows and special thanks to ****Zonya****, ****Larkafree****, ****princess marrosa****, ****Huntress79****, ****Dimac.31****, and ****rainonmetal ****for leaving me reviews, you guys are just awesome! **

**Oh and I apologize if the boys are a little out of character, it's just kinda hard not to do that with this story, but I'm doing my best :)**

Chapter 1 We Could Sing In The Sunshine

"Dean, come on you haven't left the house in two weeks."

Dean lifted his head off of his pillow and squinted at his nuisance of a little brother. "Yeah, I'm on forced, paid vacation, where else would I go?"

Sam sat on the edge of Dean's bed and shrugged, "I don't know…out maybe?"

Dean sat up, fully awake and glared at his brother. "And why would I want to do something like that?"

"Dean…it's been five years since you've gone out on a date."

"And your point is?"

"I think you should date again. Or at least leave the house for something other than work; hang out with some friends for a while."

"I don't do friends, Sammy. We both know that I'm incapable of having a friend without developing a crush on them," He huffed, hissing out the word _crush _like it was some dread disease.

"Then just go out with me, we can go have a drink and if you maybe meet someone…"

"Do you not remember how things have ended every other time I've 'met someone'?"

"Dean…"

"Jo, the 'Dick incident', Mikael, Lisa, Balthazar, Bela, Benny, and those are just the memorable ones."

Sam's face twisted in confusion, "Who the Hell is Mikael? And more importantly who the fuck is Benny? Why didn't you tell me you dated someone after Bela?"

"Mikael was the first guy I kissed, in eighth at Meg Master's party, seven minutes in Heaven that whole thing. We made out for seven minutes but after that he punched me and never spoke to me again." Sam made a "Huh" noise and Dean continued. "As for Benny…I wouldn't exactly call it 'dating'. He was the cab driver who drove me home from the airport when Bela left. I had sad, revenge sex with him and when I suggested we see each other again he laughed in my face then left. I didn't feel that he was worthy of being mentioned before."

"Dean, I get that you've been hurt- a lot -but please come out with me tonight. Just this once, if you don't like it I promise I'll never drag you out with me again," He gave Dean his best puppy-eyes.

Dean couldn't say no to Sam's puppy-eyes and that bastard knew it. "That's cheating, Sam, you can't use puppy-eyes to get everything you want."

Sam smiled, "Oh, can't I?"

Dean sighed, "Fine I'll go, but I won't have fun. I'll get drunk and you'll have to either carry me home or leave in an alley to be raped by a homeless person."

Sam blinked at his brother and shook his head, deciding that he didn't want to ask. "Just get your coat," He told him hopping up.

~o0o0o0o~

Sam had left Dean sitting alone, pretending he had to use the bathroom. He stood instead in a dark corner watching Dean mope in his barstool, sipping a margarita. "Hey, there."

Sam turned to see a short man with brown hair smiling up at him. "Oh, sorry I'm not…gay. I just dragged my brother here, to get him out of the house."

The man nodded but stayed at Sam's side. "Which one's your brother?" Sam gave him a skeptical look. "My name's Gabriel by the way. And I don't bite unless, you know, it's requested of me."

Sam smiled. "I'm Sam, that's my brother, Dean." He pointed to Dean's general direction.

Gabriel scanned the men on that end of the bar. "Is he the one in the leather chaps or the one moping over a margarita?"

Sam laughed, "The second one."

"Not my type. He looks more my brother's type."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Sad, but handsome…Cassie he…he kinda needs someone to take care of, you know? Someone to make happy to take his mind off of his own life's troubles."

"Which one's your brother?" Sam asked thinking that whoever he was he would be perfect for Dean.

"That one."

Sam look to where the smaller man had pointed to see a guy about Dean's age, leaned against the far wall with a sad but serene expression on his face, and a beer in his hand. "Huh, Dean might need somebody like him."

"Already done," Gabriel said.

Sam turned to see Gabriel putting his phone away. He looked back to see Gabriel's brother pulling his phone out. He read the screen and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he looked over to where Dean was sitting.

Dean was starting to get pissed at his brother, if that Son of a Bitch had left him here- His train of thought was cut off when he felt someone sit down in the stool next to him. "It's about fucking time, Sammy! What-" He froze as he seen that it wasn't his brother sitting next to him. The guy was about his height with dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Dean had ever seen. "Sorry I thought you were someone else."

The guy nodded, his face staying neutral, "Your boyfriend?"

Dean shook his head, examining the man next to him, "No my, uh, my brother."

"Would it bother you if I purchased you a drink?" The man asked in his rough voice.

Part of Dean screamed no, but the rest screamed yes, as the stranger's voice sent chills up and down his spine. "Sure, um, I'm Dean by the way."

The man smiled and Dean felt his insides melt. "Hello Dean." He turned to the bartender and ordered Dean a new drink. Dean got his drink and sipped it nervously. "Would you like to see me again, Dean?"

Dean smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. "I like you," Dean froze remembering himself. "I mean…I just met you but…You know what fuck it. Do you want to know the truth?"

The man tilted his head curiously, "Yes, Dean, I would like that."

Dean took a deep breath, "Okay, I have a shitty dating history, a shitty liking people history actually. I tend to fall head over heels for someone as soon as I meet them, and then not admit to them that I do that, and deny it even to myself. That's just me, for someone who hates chick-flick moments my life sure as Hell has a lot of them." Dean paused to catch his breath. "I like you, and I can't lie this time if we ever see each other again, there's a very good chance that I'm gonna fall in love with you."

The man stared at Dean, mesmerized by his eyes and smile, and spoke without thinking, "Then let's hopes we see each other again." He stood and left the bar before Dean could collect his thoughts, and ask for his name.

~o0o0o0o~

"So Dean, who was that guy I seen you talking to?"

Dean looked up at his bother. "What guy?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Don't pretend I didn't see you accepting a drink from a trench coat wearing stranger."

"Yeah he seemed nice so I let him buy me a drink. So?"

"So?" Sam shot him a Bitch Face #9. "So who was he? What's his name? And most importantly are you seeing him again?"

Dean shrugged reaching for his toothbrush. "I didn't catch his name, he left before I could ask." Dean chewed his lower lip nervously. "As for seeing him again…I don't know I mean I guess if we're both at the bar another night and happen to run into each other, then yeah we might." He shrugged again, shoving his toothbrush into his mouth to avoid answering anymore of Sam's questions.

Sam's jaw dropped, one night out and Dean was already falling for someone. "So you're planning on going out again?" He tested.

Dean nodded and spit into the sink. "Yeah I mean I'm off on vacation time, what else have I got to do? What you don't want me going out?"

"No, no, you can do whatever you want, you're an adult." Sam managed to stay neutral until he got into his room, where he grinned and basically jumped for joy. Dean had met someone and by what Gabriel had told him that someone would actually treat his brother well and not shit on him like everyone else had.

~o0o0o0o~

The next night Dean went back to the bar and sat in his same seat. He had promised himself that he wouldn't go but after sitting around the house all day thinking about Mr. Blue Eyes- as he started mentally calling the stranger -he found that he couldn't wait. He sat calmly on his stool sipping a beer and willing himself not to fidget, for nearly an hour before Mr. Blue Eyes walked in. Dean's face fell when he seen the shorter brown haired man who walked in next to him. Mr. Blue Eyes scanned the bar for a few seconds before they landed on Dean and he walked over leaving the short man behind.

"Hello, Dean," Mr. Blue Eyes greeted, sitting next to him.

Dean looked at him in frustration. "So why'd you leave your boyfriend by the door? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

The man looked at him in confusion with his head tilted to the side for a moment before he realized what Dean was talking about. "Me and Gabriel…Dean Gabriel is my older brother."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Seriously," Mr. Blue Eyes told him, offering him a small smile.

"Oh," Dean remained silent for a moment trying to come up with something to say. "We should get out of here."

Mr. Blue Eyes looked at Dean in shock, "Are you insinuating that-"

"Shit no!" Dean shook his head realizing how that must have sounded. "I meant like…Would you maybe want to go to a diner or something. There's this little one down on the corner that serves the best cheese burgers, hands down."

"Oh," Mr. Blue Eyes examined him for a moment before nodding. "Yes I suppose that would be alright. But as for the cheese burgers…"

Dean looked at him thinking, _Crap he's a friggin Vegetarian! _"Yeah?" He prompted.

"I'll be the judge of that," He gave Dean another small smile and stood gesturing towards the door.

Dean grinned at the blue eyed stranger and led them to Black Bear Diner. They sat in a booth and looked around awkwardly for a few moments waiting for a waitress. "So…" Dean looked across the table to meet the stranger's intoxicating eyes. "I didn't catch your name, and I would really like to know so that I can stop mentally calling you Mr. Blue Eyes."

The man giggled, actually _giggled_ and Dean swore that it was the cutest sound in the world. He generally hated it when someone giggled even if he liked said person, it just always seemed so fake and forced. But this man's was sweet and honest and made Dean want to cuddle him like a teddy bear.

The man looked down shyly before looking back up, biting his lower lip. "It's Castiel."

Dean tilted his head and tested the name. "Castiel. Huh, interesting name."

"Well I am an interesting person," He looked down at his menu, then back up do Dean. "Or so I have been told."

Before Dean could respond their waitress came over to take their orders. They both ordered a classic cheese burger and Dean a black_beary _milkshake.

"So, best burger in the world?" Dean asked as Castiel bit into his burger.

Castiel chewed and swallowed carefully before smiling at Dean. "These make me…very happy," He whispered taking another bite.

Dean laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

Castiel nodded.

The meal was eaten in a comfortable silence until Dean's milkshake arrived. The waitress smiled at them giving Dean his milkshake and setting the metal mixer on the table as well. Dean offered the mixer to Castiel, who accepted it with another smile.

"So…" Dean looked up at Castiel as he dipped a French fry into his milkshake. "Tell me about yourself."

Castiel cleared his throat. "Um…I…I guess I'm not that interesting," He gave a nervous laugh and looked down at the table.

Dean looked at him curiously but nodded. "It's okay if you don't want to get to know each other better."

Castiel's eyes shot up at the note of sadness he heard in the other man's voice. "It's not that Dean. I would _love _to get to know you better. I'm just not…good at opening up about my personal life."

Dean nodded, "Um, okay…I can work with that. Um, what would _you_ like to know about _me_?"

Castiel gave him a shy smile. "Everything. Start wherever you like."

"Okay, uh, my name's Dean Winchester, I'm an Aquarius," His first sentence had the intended effect when Castiel giggled again. "I'm a doctor."

Castiel's smile widened. "Ooo, lucky me, a rich doctor."

Dean shook his head. "Let me clarify that before you get your hopes up: I'm a doctor at the free clinic on Monrovia Street."

Castiel reached across the table, placing his hand over Dean's. "Even better."

"How?"

"It means you care more about helping people and saving lives than a fat paycheck. It shows that even though you come off kinda rough, on the inside you're a walking, talking marshmallow Peep." He nervously sipped at his milkshake, waiting for Dean's reaction to being a called a fluffy, pastel Easter candy.

"You're lucky you're cute, or I'd punch you in the face for calling me friggin Peep," Dean told him with a crooked smile.

Castiel blushed; he'd never clicked with someone like this on the first date before. "You think I'm cute?"

"I think you're fucking adorable." Dean dropped his eyes and fidgeted, waiting for Castiel to reply. Castiel just smiled at him as they finished their milkshakes. When the check came Dean ripped it from Castiel's hands, insisting that he pay.

"Thank you for paying, Dean, but next time it's on me," Castiel told him firmly as they headed towards the door.

"Deal," Dean told him, opening the door for him.

"You're such a gentleman," Castiel told him walking out.

Dean reached for Castiel's hand, sighing in happiness when the other gripped his hand firmly.

"No one has ever been this nice to me before," Castiel admitted.

"What kind of assholes have you been hanging out with, Castiel?" Dean asked him seriously.

Castiel shrugged. "So, where's your car? I'll walk you to it."

"It's…oh, my brother has it. I only live a couple blocks away, I walked, but I can walk you to your car if you want?"

Castiel smiled, "I walked too." He thought for a moment and before his better judgment and common sense could stop him he was saying, "I can walk you to your house though, if you don't mind my company."

Dean looked down at the sidewalk, "I actually live kinda far…" He admitted, somewhat embarrassed. "How about I walk you to yours?"

Castiel nodded. "This way," He said and began leading them in the direction of his house.

"I had a nice time tonight, Castiel."

"So did I. More fun than I've had in a really long time actually."

"Think maybe we could do it again sometime?" Dean closed his eyes for a second, bracing himself for rejection.

Castiel thought about it for a moment it had been nearly six months since his last "relationship" had come to a terrible end. He looked to Dean and seen the sadness already plastered onto his beautiful face. Dean needed him. "Yes, I would like that."

Dean smiled, tightening his grip on Castiel's hand. They made it to his front porch before Dean spoke again. "So maybe we can do something Tuesday if you want? It's only a couple days away."

Castiel contemplated Dean's offer for a moment before countering, "What's wrong with tonight?"

"Huh?" Before Dean knew what was happening Castiel had his back pressed to the front door and was placing a surprisingly gentle kiss on his mouth. Dean's shock wore off quickly as Castiel continued to kiss him and run his hands slowly up and down his sides. "Yeah tonight's good," He whispered against the shorter man's lips. Castiel broke the kiss to turn and open his door. Once they were both in he closed the door and led them to his bedroom, being sure to lock the door behind himself. Dean laid Castiel on the bed and climbed onto of him, only to have Castiel roll them over so that he was on top. "Before we do this, did I mention that I'm probably going to fall in love with you?"

"Yes," Castiel told him. His face turned serious and he rolled off of Dean to sit next to him. "We need to talk."

"Well that can't be good," Dean mumbled sitting up and looking at Castiel. "What's up?"

"I'm not…I can't fall in love with you. That's not my job; my job is to help you."

Dean's face twisted in confusion. "Job? Did Sam fucking hire you?"

"What? No! That's not what I meant, I-Shit!" He ran his hands through his hair. How could he have been this stupid? Every other time he'd done this he had been sure to clearly explain things before they ended up in his bedroom, but with Dean…well he just kind of got lost. He sighed and started how he should have hours earlier. "As I said I will never love you, but I will stay with you for one year."

"You…What? You'll stay with me one year? What are you planning to do for this one year exactly?"

"I'll sing to you each morning and kiss you each night…I'll teach you that not everyone is going to hurt you, and that you can find love and…and we'll sing in the sunshine." Castiel took Dean's hand in his and looked into his eyes, pleadingly. "I can tell that you're life has no happiness in it, you work, you drink, you sleep, that's it. No girlfriend, no boyfriend, no _friends,_ you don't even have any pets."

"How do you know I don't have any pets?" Dean asked trying his best to sound pissed. Which he was but there was also a part of him that knew Castiel was right.

"People who own pets usually give off a vibe, you don't give one. Why, _do _you have a pet?" He tilted his head.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I have a 300 gallon saltwater aquarium filled with lots of different types of fish and mollusks."

Castiel's eyebrows knit together for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Fish don't count, they're cold blooded! And as far as your _mollusks-_" Castiel fell into another laughing fit.

Dean gave Castiel his best glare, shaking his head. A smile slowly crept across his face when he thought about how beautiful Castiel looked when he laughed. Unfortunately the happiness didn't last. "So uh…" He cleared his throat, "What happens when the year is finished?"

That succeeded in bringing Castiel out of his laughing fit. His face turned serious. "I'll be on my way and you can find someone to love and marry and…just be happy."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, trying to decipher his thoughts. On one hand he wanted to say Hell yes and fall into Castiel's arms for the next year. On the other hand which was the thick-headed side, was yelling at him to get the Hell out of Castiel's house, right the fuck now and never look back. Somehow the second side won. Dean stood from the bed. "No, I…I can't."

Castiel sighed, standing up in front of him. "Can't or _won't,_ Dean?"

Dean rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, feeling small and vulnerable under Castiel's intense gaze. "Maybe a little of both," He finally admitted. "But I just…I gotta go." He turned and walked out of Castiel's room. He had made his way to the front door before he felt Castiel's hand on his shoulder.

Castiel turned Dean around and sighed at the mix of hurt, anger, and confusion in the other's eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you, Dean. And I still want to help you, so…think about it."

"Castiel," Dean sighed. "I like you I do, but…do you realize how fucked up what you do is?"

Castiel sighed, but nodded. "I am aware."

"No, I mean seriously, you're like a total freak," Dean went on.

Castiel flinched at Dean's words before sighing again and pulling Dean into a brief, but affectionate kiss. "Just think about it."

Dean huffed, shaking his head. "You really don't know how to take no for an answer do you, buddy?" Dean huffed and disappeared out of Castiel's front door.

"You have no idea," Castiel mumbled with a small smile. He knew he would see Dean again, because as Dean had said: he was incapable of taking no for an answer, especially when he was aware of the fact that a part of Dean had wanted to say yes. It was simply a matter of convincing the rest of Dean, and Castiel was very good at convincing. Having Gabriel for a bother could do that to a person.

Dean had no idea what he was in for.

**A/N#2: Okay so there it is. Please leave some reviews. I'll try having the next one up before this time next week :) (sooner is I get a bunch of review **_**and **_**manage to get all my school work done)**


	3. Try Me

**A/N: So yay, here's the next chapter! Special thanks go out to ****Larkafree**** and ****Dimac.31 ****for leaving me reviews! **

**Chapter 2: Try Me**

"Dean…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Dean hissed, burying his head under his pillow.

"It's been a week since you've gotten out of the house, just tell me what happened!" Sam demanded.

"No, Sammy. I said I'm fine. Now go out and have some fun with your friends."

"Fine," Sam huffed, leaving Dean's room with a slam of the door.

Dean groaned rolling over. Maybe if he just…No he wasn't going to go over to Castiel's house. No way, not gonna happen. He sat up and looked across the room at his aquarium, the sound of Castiel's laughter instantly filling his head. He grit his teeth because, dammit, he wanted to hear that laughter in person again! He was contemplating just smashing the damn fish tank so that it would no longer be there to remind him of Castiel, when the doorbell rang.

He groaned again, crawling out of bed and padded to the front door, ripping it open with a scowl on his face and a hiss of, "What?" He was met with nothing. "Huh," He began pushing the door closed when he heard a small mewling sound. He looked down and seen a small cardboard box with holes in it, sitting on his porch. "Oh, Hell no." He picked up the box, caring it inside and sitting down on the couch with it. Dean braced himself and opened the box to be met with another mewl. "What the actual Hell?" He asked the small ball of fur within the box.

Dean picked up the ball of fur, shoving the box from his lap to get a closer look at the fluffy creature. He held it up and was met with a pair of wide blue eyes looking at him from the fluff of black fur. "Son of a bitch," He muttered to the kitten.

"Meow?"

He sighed and looked down into the box to see a small envelope. He let out another sigh, plopping the kitten into his lap and gabbing the envelope. He held the kitten in place with one hand and ripped the envelope open with the other, dumping its contents next to himself on the couch. He picked up the piece of paper first, not even wanting to look at the other item. The letter read in neat print:

_Dearest Dean,_

_As you guessed, I do not take no for answer. _

_I truly wish to help you Dean, you seem like a sweet man when given the chance and I would love to get to know you better over the next year._

_I know you are skeptical and I understand. Believe me when I say that I sometimes sound like a crazy person even to myself, I cannot imagine how I must sound to a virtual stranger._

_So in hope of getting you to accept my offer I'm giving you a small taste of what this next year will bring. _

_As you may or may not have guessed, I have done this before- several times in fact – over the course of the last several years- if you wish to hear about them sometime, I would be more than happy to tell you. Over this time I have developed a bit of a pattern, if you will. One element of said pattern is to gift the person I'm with an item each month. _

_That being said: Happy July. He is a rescue kitten, you may name him whatever you like._

_I will see you soon,_

_Castiel_

_P.S. You may or may not have noticed that the envelope also contained a simple key. This is a key to my front door; use it whenever you are ready._

Dean ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration as he looked from the ball of black fur in his lap to the plain silver key on the cushion next to him. "This man is going to be the death of me," He told the kitten who replied with a small meow. "Why me?" He asked the animal, meeting his bright blue eyes.

"Meow?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know!" He scolded the ball of fur. The kitten took no notice to his harsh tone, simply curling into a ball in his lap and starting to purr. "No, oh Hell no. You are so not making yourself comfortable here."

The kitten lifted his head, "Meow."

"I said no. Look, you're cute and all, but I don't know how to take care of you," He reasoned. "And I know that the man who gave you to me is crazy- and I mean completely bat shit -but you gotta go back to him." Dean shook his head at himself. "And I'm having a conversation with a friggin cat." He let out a sigh of frustration and looked to the key again. "Shit."

~o0o0o0o~

Dean readjusted the kitten in his arms and knocked on Castiel's front door. After five minutes of no answer, Dean reached into his pocket to use the dreaded key. For a moment he actually hoped that the key wouldn't work, but it turned easily. He pushed the door open and tentatively stepped in. "Castiel?" He asked. No reply. "Great," He mumbled to the kitten, "Just great." He shut the door and began walking down the hall towards Castiel's room. Halfway down the hall he came face-to-face with a short man that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The shorter man's eyes widened. "Who are you and why the Hell are you in my house?" He asked in a panicked voice.

Dean looked at the man skeptically, he looked vaguely familiar and for a second Dean grew jealous that maybe Castiel had found someone new already. Then it hit him. "You're Gabriel right? What are you doing here?"

Gabriel looked slightly less panicked for a moment, then his fear increased because, how did this person know his name? "Yeah, I'm Gabriel. I live here!" Gabriel squawked pointing to door he had apparently come out of. "_Who are you_?"

"M-my names Dean," Dean took a step back from shorter man, beginning to worry that Gabriel might pull out some type of weapon to defend himself with.

Gabriel tilted his head in the same manner he'd seen Castiel do. "Hi, so uh why are you in my house?"

"I'm here to see Castiel," Dean offered, adjusting his kitten.

"And why are you here to see my little brother?"

"Castiel is my…my…I uh, don't really know what to call him…" Dean looked down to the kitten in his arms, hoping that its blue eyes would hold the answer.

Gabriel's eyes followed Dean's to the ball of fur in the taller man's arms and understanding dawned in his eyes. "Oh! You're Cassie's 2013!"

"Uh, yeah…wait no," Dean shook his head. "No, no, I'm not Castiel's '2013.' I just came to return the…this." He held up the kitten, who meowed in protest. "So if I could just give it to you then-"

"No," Gabriel interrupted.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean, I'm not touching that ball of fur with a forty foot pole; I'm allergic."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Then what do you suppose I do with It?"

"How about you wait for Cassie to get home? He should be back from the shelter in fifteen minutes or so."

"The shelter?" Dean asked.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Cassie volunteers at the homeless shelter on weekends…Just…" Gabriel huffed out a sigh. "Just wait in his room, yeah?"

Dean gave Gabriel one last look. "Sure yeah, I'll do that."

"Good," Gabriel sighed, disappearing back into his room. Dean stood awkwardly in the hallway for a moment before, walking the rest of the way to Castiel's room. He sat on the edge of the bed, glancing around the room. After a moment he sighed and began playing with the kitten, slipping into a cuteness induced daze while he waited, not even noticing when Castiel entered the room sometime later.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean jumped, looking up to see Castiel. "Oh hey, sorry got sidetracked." He looked at his watch to see that he'd been sitting in Castiel's room for nearly forty-five minutes.

"It's okay," Castiel said with a small smile. "Have you been here long?"

Dean shrugged. "A little while."

Castiel nodded, hanging his trench coat on the door and coming to sit next to Dean. "Hey, little fella," He greeted the kitten, scratching in between his ears. "Have you named him yet?"

"I-" Dean looked up at Castiel and snapped out of his daze, "I'm not keeping it, Castiel. I came to give it back."

"Oh," Castiel's said in a small voice, his brow wrinkling. "Then why didn't you just leave him with Gabriel?"

"Because he's allergic," Dean stated matter-of-factly.

"Gabriel's not allergic to cats," Castiel laughed.

"Of course he's not," Dean sighed. "Look either way, I'm leaving now, so-"

Castiel cut off Dean's words with his lips, reaching up to place a hand on the back of the other's neck and pulling his closer.

Dean moaned against Castiel's mouth, loving the way Castiel's plump lips fit against his.

Castiel broke the kiss and chuckled at the sight of Dean still leaned forward with his eyes closed and his lips puckered. "You can go now, Dean."

Dean's eyes flicked open and he straightened back up, having another internal battle. Finally he let out a sigh. "Okay."

"Okay," Castiel echoed, moving to stand up.

Dean caught his arm and pulled him back to the bed. "No, Cass, okay as in 'let's do this'," He licked his lips nervously as he watched Castiel stare at him in silence. Of course this would be the moment where Castiel bust out laughing said _'Just kidding!' _and kicked him out of his house.

When Castiel finally spoke, what he said couldn't have been farther away from what Dean had expected. "You called me 'Cass'," He whispered with a small smile. "No one's ever called me that before."

Before Dean could reply with some remark considering the length of Castiel's name, those amazing plump lips were back on his mouth. He moved a hand from the ball of fur purring in his lap to run his fingers through Castiel's hair.

Castiel broke the kiss again, the corners of his mouth still pulled up into a smile. "If we do this, we do this. We commit to each other, body, mind, and soul for the next year. Are you prepared to do that, Dean?"

Dean, to his own shock found himself nodding. "Yes, whatever you say, Cass." He leaned forward and attacked Castiel's neck with nips and kissed.

Castiel smiled, resting one of his hands on the back of Dean's head. "Seeing as we have an entire year, we are going to take things slow, Dean. Do you hear me?"

Dean nodded, nuzzling Castiel's collarbone.

Castiel couldn't help the blissful smile that spread across his face. He couldn't believe that it had been over six months since he had been touched like this. "Unfortunately, that means no intercourse until the third date."

Dean made a small whining sound and began sucking a bruise into Castiel's throat.

"I didn't say we couldn't have some fun, just no penetration until the third date."

Dean pulled away, giving Castiel a funny look. "Dude, who uses words like 'intercourse' and 'penetration'?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "I do."

Dean grinned and began peppering kisses up Castiel's neck, talking in between kisses, "Okay fine, no 'intercourse' or penetration' of any kind until the third date." He finished with a slow kiss to Castiel's slightly-chapped lips. "God, I love your lips," He blurted before he could stop himself.

Castiel gave him a small smile. "Yours aren't so bad either," He replied.

Dean leaned in for another taste of Castiel's amazing lips just to be stopped by one of the other man's fingers being pressed to his lips. "What?"

"Before you're allowed to do that again, you have to name your present," Castiel gestured to the kitten still purring in Dean's lap.

"Why can't you just name him?" Dean asked, vaguely aware of the fact that he was whining.

"Because, Dean after…" Castiel paused, puzzled at the trouble he was having getting his next words out, "After…I'm gone, you'll keep him…so he should have a name you like."

"Fine," Dean pouted, picking up his kitten and examining its eyes. "Alright, um…Angel." The kitten let out a small noise that sounded like a hiss. He turned to Castiel, "Did he just hiss at me?"

Castiel shrugged, a serious look overtaking his face. "I guess he doesn't like that name."

"Okay then," Dean turned back to the kitten. "Demon." He was met with another hiss-like sound.

"Try something mare creative," Castiel suggested.

"Fluffy?" This time it was definitely a hiss. "Okay, okay, Rohan?" The kitten meowed and began to purr. "Okay, Rohan it is." He turned to Castiel who was smiling at him.

"I like it," Castiel commented, reaching out a hand to pet the kitten.

"Does that mean I can kiss you now?" Dean asked hopefully.

Castiel leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead. "Perhaps later..."

"Why the Hell not?" Dean snapped in frustration, causing Castiel to flinch. He sighed working to keep his cool. "Shit, I'm sorry Cass, I'm just…not used to going slow," He looked down at Rohan. "I really am fucking sorry."

Castiel placed a finger under Dean's chin, tilting his head up and meeting his hazel-green eyes. "It's fine, Dean. I understand." He gave Dean a quick peck on the lips. "Would you like to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Dean nodded, his heart melting at the soothing sound of Castiel's voice.

"Where would you like to go?" Castiel asked, carding his fingers through Dean's hair.

An idea popped into Dean's head, something to make up for what a jackass he's been to Castiel. "I'll cook for you," He announced, stroking Rohan's fur.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "You wish to cook for me?"

"Hell yeah!" Dean exclaimed, jumping up. "I want to cook for you! I actually _want _to cook for someone! God, I haven't wanted to cook for anyone since…" His voice suddenly died out and his eyes, drifted down to the kitten clutched against his chest,

"Since?" Castiel prompted, standing and placing a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean cleared his throat, "Since…Bela."

"Oh," Castiel said simply, deciding that he would find out who Bela was later. "Would you like to cook here or would you prefer your own kitchen?"

"Mine," Dean said quickly.

Castiel nodded, grabbing his coat, "As you wish, Dean."

Dean grinned, switching his hands around so that he was holding Rohan in one and could grip Castiel's in the other. "Let's go."

~o0o0o0o~

After a quick drive they arrived at Dean's house. Dean led Castiel inside, setting Rohan down on the couch before heading for the kitchen. "Um…make yourself at home, I guess," He called back to Castiel, already pulling out cooking supplies.

"Thank you," Castiel called back, picking up Rohan and wandering around Dean's cluttered living room. After a moment he began to feel uncomfortable walking around Dean's house, looking at pictures of his family. "Do you live alone?" He asked, coming to stand in the kitchen doorway.

Dean shook his head, cracking an egg into a bowl. "Why do you ask?"

Castiel shrugged. "It just seems like a lot of room for only one person." He came further into the kitchen, perching on a stool in the far corner. "Well, one person and his multiple varieties of fish and mollusks," He added with a smirk.

Dean looked up from his batter to grin at Castiel. "Yeah, uh, I share with my little brother, Sammy."

Castiel tilted his head, "And where is he?"

"Out with some friends," Dean answered, moving over to rummage through his refrigerator. "Yahtzee!" He cheered, holding up a pack of bacon for Castiel to see.

Castiel chuckled. "What exactly are you trying to cook me Dean?" He asked looking between the bacon and the mystery batter on the counter.

"Breakfast," Dean answered, opening the bacon and tossing it into a frying pan.

Castiel gave Dean a curious look. "Dean it's 7:30 at night."

Dean shrugged, pulling out another pan, "Yeah so? Haven't you ever had breakfast for dinner?"

Castiel shook his head, scratching between Rohan's ears. "No, Dean I can't say I have."

"Huh," Dean said, switching the burners of his stove on. He grabbed the bowel of batter and moved it over to sit next to the burner holding the empty pan. "You _do_ like pancakes right?" He asked suddenly worried.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, Dean."

Dean sighed in relief. "Good…that's good." He sent a smile over to Castiel and continued cooking.

~o0o0o0o~

"Am expected to eat _all _of this?" Castiel asked, staring at the piles of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs covering the middle of Dean's table.

Dean laughed nervously. "Well we don't have to," He sent Castiel an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's been a while since I've cooked anything…I guess I just got a little carried away."

Castiel shook off Dean's apology and began filling his plate with bacon and eggs. He smiled at Dean who was doing the same, then dove into his food, unable to stop the small moan that escaped his lips as he chewed his bacon.

Dean looked up startled. "You okay, Cass?"

Castiel nodded, shoving his mouth full of more bacon. "Gabriel doesn't allow me to eat bacon…or pancakes," Castiel explained.

"So you just let your brother control you like that?" Dean asked puzzled.

Castiel's eyes widened slightly as he comprehended what he had just said. "No," He began explaining. "It's not like…Personally I believe that it's just so that he has more for himself."

Dean chuckled and nodded, smiling at Castiel, he could totally see himself doing something like that to Sammy. He watched Castiel eat for a moment before picking up his fork and muttering, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Doing what?" Castiel asked, swallowing.

Dean made a gesture at the room. "_This. _You. Cooking…All of it."

"Oh," Castiel breathed, setting his fork down. "Are you having second thoughts?"

He looked up to see that Castiel's eyes were wide and somewhat hurt looking. "Shit," Dean mumbled, cursing his inability to just enjoy a situation. "I might be," He admitted, setting his own fork down.

Castiel nodded. He had known that this wouldn't be as easy as gifting Dean a kitten. "I can go if you'd like."

"No," Dean told him instantly. "No, I'm just…It's just like…I don't know, I'm…I'm not used to having nice things happen to me. You know? So this…you, is just kind of overpowering. But, I…I don't want you to leave, I just…" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck! God, I don't know what it is about you, but I just…I want to be open and honest with you, you know? Say whatever it is I'm thinking like I always do, but I can't find the words to say anything to you. I just-"

"Dean," Castiel interrupted, standing and walking over until he was next to Dean.

Dean turned his chair out to face him, "Yeah, Cass?"

Castiel kneeled in front of Dean, taking his hands in his. "It's okay. Just…breathe. I'm here. I'm yours for an entire year. For an entire year, I will teach you that not everyone will treat you like people in the past have, you just have to try me. Okay?"

Dean nodded, "Okay."

Castiel stood and returned to his seat. "Alright, so since it's apparently not a good idea to eat in silence and allow you to overthink, how about you tell me about you're past relationships?"

"You _want_ to hear about those train wrecks?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Castiel nodded, slowly chewing and swallowing before speaking again, "Yes, in the past I have found that it can be helpful to…vent about all past relationships."

"I vent," Dean argued. Castiel raised a brow at him. "I do! To Sammy…"

"Do you go into every detail?" Castiel countered.

"Y- why would I?"

"You can't move on unless you've let it all out."

Dean examined Castiel skeptically. "Who died and made you Dr. Phil?"

Castiel tilted his head. "I don't understand that reference, Dean, but trust me I have had enough experience in this to know what I'm talking about."

"Fine," Dean huffed, crossing his arms.

Castiel chuckled, "You look like a five year old Gabriel who was forced into eating a piece of broccoli instead of a chocolate bar."

Dean burst out laughing, finally starting to relax again. "Alright, you ready for this? It's pretty bad."

"I'm sure I have heard worse," Castiel encouraged, grabbing a pancake.

"You wanna bet on that?" Dean joked.

"Why not," Castiel said. "What do you wish to wager?"

Dean smirked, "A blow job."

Castiel's composure faltered for a second before he nodded, "Deal."

Dean's smirk widened, "You asked for it…"

**A/N2: So there's that! Please leave me a review, if you don't sending an adorable black kitten to each and every one of you in order to get a review is **_**not **_**beneath me ;)**

**At the latest chapter 3 should be up by next Wednesday or Thursday (faster if I get lots of reviews) and will contain a blow job as well as Castiel's dating history :)**


	4. One Detail

**A/N:Alright so sorry it's been a while and sorry this chapter is so embarrassingly short and also that there is no blow job, but If I didn't post this now there wouldn't be an update till like a week or so into June. Yeah by the way there most likely won't be another update until the second week of June, because the end of the school-year and middle of performance season craziness has just hit me in the face and I have no time to think up good plot. Special thanks to runningouttanames4me, Larkafree, and Spillip for leaving me reviews, you guys are awesome :)**

**One Detail **

"That's it?" Castiel asked. "That's all the details?"

"Well not _all _the details…"

"Dean, I told you…"

Dean shook his head stubbornly.

"Alright," Castiel sighed. "One. Just give me one detail about each relationship you've never told anyone before."

Dean continued to look at him with a mix between stubbornness and uncertainty.

"A blow job is on the line here, Dean," Castiel prompted.

Dean sighed. "_Fine._ Okay so, you remember Jo, from when I was seven and how we became pretty good friends afterwards? Yeah well we kinda lost our virginity to each other freshman year, and then she started dating some dude with a mullet and our friendship was never the same again."

Castiel's jaw dropped, but he quickly closed it before Dean could see his reaction.

"During the whole 'Dick incident' Dick told the entire school that I was gay and even went as far as spray-painting dicks on my locker." Dean glanced at Castiel to see that he was still happily munching pancakes, then continued, "Something Sammy doesn't know is that Mikael actually asked me to blow him in that closet; and I did.

"Lisa wasn't in love with Dick, no she actually got pregnant from Dick and tried to pin it on me."

"What a bitch," Castiel muttered through his mouthful.

"Balthy gave me my first oral and after we broke up he posted the video on the internet.

"Bela…no Bela was such a heartless bitch all the time that there aren't even any secrets there."

"And Benny?" Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged, "One night stand with a hot cab driver, there isn't really any more too it." Dean punctuated his sentence with a defeated sigh and a drop of his head.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"Good, because, I'm not going to pretend that you didn't kind of ask for that last one," Castiel spoke, shoving yet another forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

"I know," Dean replied lamely.

"Alright, as long as you're aware, because seriously Dean, revenge sex with a _cab driver? _" He shook his head. "But I am nonetheless sorry that it happened. You didn't deserve it, or any of the others for that matter."

"Thanks, Cass…So..." He trailed of for a moment before speaking again. "Have you heard worse?"

Castiel shook his head, finally setting his fork down and pushing his plate away after what must have been his hundredth pancake. "No, Dean, honestly I can't say that I have."

The room fell into an awkward silence with Castiel finished speaking and Dean uncertain as to whether or not to bring up their bet. Finally Castiel broke the silence, "That being said, I believe I owe you a blow job."

Dean's mouth went dry. "You don't have to," He heard himself speaking. _Wait a minute,_ He thought a second later, _Did I Dean Winchester just deny a blow job from someone as hot and amazing as Cass._

Castiel seemed taken aback by his statement as well. "You made the bet Dean, I just assumed that you would want one…if-"

"No I just…I don't want to pressure you into doing something this…_dirty _just because of a bet."

Castiel stood, coming around the table to Dean as he spoke, "That's sweet Dean, but trust me over the next year we are going to do things far dirtier than blowing each other."

Dean's jaw dropped at Castiel's words. "Damn, Cass, I didn't think you'd be the kinda guy who has a dirty mouth."

Castiel smiled, gripping both of Dean's hands in his and lifting him from his chair, "You have no idea."

**To Be Continued in June...**

**A/N#2: Okay so I hope you liked it :) A review sadly won't get a chapter up sooner, but it will keep me inspired for writing when I do get a chance to sit down and write again as well as earn you my undying love, affection, and devotion :)**


	5. Tell Me Everything

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long and again sorry for such a short chapter, I'm just having trouble with this story right now, I know what I want to do, I'm just having trouble putting it into words and filling in a few blank spots. Anyways here's the promised blow job…definitely not my best written oral sex, but hey a blow job's a blow job, right? Thanks go out to Larkafree, Destielislife, and BeccaHoyle2, for reviewing! **

**Tell Me Everything**

The next thing Dean knew he was being pushed down into a sitting position on his bed and receiving a lapful of Castiel. After recovering from the initial shock, Dean greedily devoured Castiel's mouth with his own, rubbing the other man's back in slow circles.

Castiel smiled into the kiss, pressing his pelvis down into Dean's ever so gently as he nipped at his lower lip.

"Cass?"

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel hummed, kissing along Dean's jaw.

"No offence, but I thought you said you were gonna suck me off not suck my face off?"

"It's called 'foreplay', Dean," Castiel whispered, nibbling Dean's earlobe. "And now that you mentioned it, I might just do both."

"Damn," Dean moaned, pulling Castiel's mouth back to his hungrily.

Castiel allowed Dean to control the kiss for a moment before taking control again and moving his lips down Dean's neck to suck a mark there.

"Mm, Cass," Dean breathed, bucking his hips up in search of friction.

Castiel gave one final lick to the mark he had made on Dean's neck before pulling Dean's shirt off over his head and kissing his way down the center of Dean's bare torso as he slid off the other man's lap to kneel on the floor between his legs. Castiel smiled teasingly up at Dean as he massaged the area around Dean's straining erection.

Dean let out a small mewling sound at the teasing, "Cass…"

At the sound of his name Castiel finally unbuttoned Dean's jeans and began palming his cock through his boxers. Once he was satisfied, he pulled Dean's boxers out of the way as well and took in the sight of Dean's swollen member. Castiel took Dean's length into his hand and began stroking it with a teasingly loose grip.

Dean bit his lip, "Cass, come on, dude, you're killing me here."

"Patience, Dean," Castiel told him.

Dean was opening his mouth to protest when he felt the first wet swipe of Castiel's tongue licking across the head of his cock. "Shit," He mewled as Castiel took his head into his mouth and sucked it much too gently for Dean's liking. "That feels good, Cass, but seriously do you know how to get someone off or just tease them to death?"

Castiel sucked gently at just the head of Dean's cock for a moment longer before deciding that it was time to show Dean just how good he was at getting someone off and taking his cock all the way in to deep throat him.

"Fuck!" Dean cried out in surprise and pleasure. "Shit, Cass, warn a guy next time."

Castiel pulled off of Dean's cock and met his eyes, "It was to my understanding that you wanted me to go faster. Was I wrong?"

"I…no," Dean managed to get out.

"Alright, then," And with that Castiel had Dean's cock in his mouth, humming and swallowing around it.

Dean was slowly losing the ability to think coherently, he had a second to think that Castiel was crazy and that he was in fact trying to kill him before he was being brought to the edge of his orgasm, embarrassingly quick. "Cass, I'm going to come," He warned. Castiel's only response was to suck and lick harder as well as taking Dean's balls into one of his hands. Dean groaned and then he was coming in thick spurts down Castiel's throat.

Castiel continued sucking, successfully milking Dean dry before releasing his softening cock with a moist pop.

"Shit, Cass," Dean mumbled. "I don't think I've come that fast since I was a teenager."

Castiel blushed at the praise, tucking Dean back into his pants before moving up to sit next to Dean, "You were doubting my sexual skills, I had to show you that you were wrong," He deadpanned.

"I will never doubt your sexual skills again," Dean vowed. He smiled lazily at Castiel for a moment before cupping his cheek and placing a gentle kiss to his lips, "Your turn."

Castiel tilted his head, "My turn for what?"

"I spilled my history, now I want to know yours."

Castiel nodded slowly, "What would you like to know?"

"Alright, first off; how'd you get into this?" He asked.

"Into what?"

Dean turned to give Castiel a _'seriously?' _look, but was met with a look of honest puzzlement. "_This,_ Cass," He said, gesturing around them, "The whole 'singing in the sunshine' thing."

"Oh, _this,_" Castiel moved up on the bed so that he could lean back against the headboard, "It's a long story, that I'm sure you do not wish to hear."

Dean moved to lean next to Castiel, "I do. I mean, you listened to my sob story; the least I could do is listen to yours. And besides, I'm curious."

"You honestly wish to know?" Castiel asked in disbelief.

"You sound surprised," Dean countered, slinging an arm easily over Castiel's shoulders.

"Well, yes, to say the least, Dean."

"How come?"

"You're the first to inquire with such insistence," Castiel replied, settling into Dean's side.

Dean gaped at Castiel in shock, "So basically what you're saying is that you played Dr. Phil, as well as a lover and bestfriend to these people and they never _once _wanted to know about your life? How you got to where you are? I mean no offence, but it doesn't take a rocket surgeon to figure out that what you do isn't normal and is probably absolute Hell to put yourself through."

"First of all Dean, there is no such thing as a rocket surgeon," He said slowly, "And second, when they asked I...I told them that they would not like to hear it. They simply accepted it and never again brought up the subject."

"Well I'm not accepting it," Dean told him, reaching over to take one of Castiel's hands in his free one. "Tell me everything, Cass. And I mean _everything_. Start with how you started."

"Dean…"

"Cass…" Dean countered stubbornly.

Castiel nodded, squeezing Dean's hand, "As you wish, Dean."

**A/N#2: Well there you go! Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be Castiel telling Dean "everything" and maybe some more smuttiness if I'm feeling inspired. And I will try to get it up as quickly as possible, so probably a week…or three…**


	6. Samandriel

**A/N: Well at least it wasn't as long of a wait as last time :P And seeing as I only have an excuse for the last two weeks of no updating I'm truly sorry for how long it's been.**

**Thanks go out to all the peeps who have read, favorited, and followed as well as honorable mentions to Zonya and runningouttanames4me for leaving me reviews on the last chapter you guys are awesome!**

**Samandriel**

"I guess it all started with Samandriel…I was volunteering at the treatment center at the hospital when I met him," Castiel began, choosing his words carefully as to not give away the whole truth. "I was kind of lost at the time, I'd just gone through a string of bad relationships and he was just there. I fell in love with him and then…then his cancer came back and he died. We had just over a year together, but during that year he sang to me, every day and it was the best year of my life, because he showed me that not everyone is a bad person and that there is always hope, and that one year can change someone's life. That even if the rest of their life is complete shit, you can give someone one good year that can make all of the shit worth it, one year of bliss to counteract a lifetime of pain and sadness."

Dean gave Castiel a sad smile as he spoke, "So that's why the one year thing and about the singing, but what about the no falling in love thing?"

"That's a rule I came up with on my own. After losing Samandriel I was a wreck, so I vowed to never fall in love with anyone again."

"But you allow them to fall in love with you?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yes, I can control my own emotions, but I feel that it's too much to ask in telling someone that they cannot love me. That never works anyway; I mean you've seen A Walk to Remember, right?"

"I um…" Dean trailed off blushing, "Seen the trailers."

Castiel nodded and continued, "So since then, I've taken one emotionally damaged person on a year and helped them in the same way that Samandriel helped me."

"Can I hear about them?"

"About who?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "The other people, not their whole life stories or anything, but just little things so I can get an idea of what they were like. Like um what types of songs they liked you to sing the best."

"I suppose so…Samandriel was in 2007, he was sweetest person alive…After him was Rachael in 2008, she was kind and had a good heart, but she had the tendency to allow other people to tall he what she wanted from the world, her favorite songs were the slow quiet ones.

"2009 was Inias, he was quiet, and caring, but he had a troubled home life. He liked old love songs." Castiel sighed then rolled his eyes, "2010 was _Balthazar_ and oh my fucking God!"

Dean sat up a bit, "Balthazar? Please tell me that his last name wasn't Roché?"

Castiel gave Dean a curious look, "Yes actually, how do you know him?"

"I dated him."

Castiel continued to look puzzled for a moment before His eyes filled with recognition, "Your 'Balthy' was my Balthazar. Then you full well what a piece of work that bastard is."

Dean nodded his head, "Oh yeah. Trust me that guys face needs to be next to the definition of 'butt-trumpet' in the dictionary."

Castiel chuckled lightly, "Finally someone else understands what an ass that guy is!"

Dean laughed quietly and kissed Castiel's cheek, "So who was your 2011?"

"No 2011."

Dean made a small "huh" noise.

"What?" Castiel asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You didn't think that I was weird about it or something, did you?"

"No," Dean answered too quickly.

Castiel quirked a brow, "Oh really?"

Dean chuckled lightly, turning his face into the side of Castiel's neck, "Yeah, okay maybe a little bit, yeah." He paused for a moment before proceeding, "So 2012 then?"

Castiel's expression turned sad, "Yeah, there was a girl for about six month in 20012. She had an um, mental history, but she was nice enough, just needed someone who wasn't going to judge her by her past. She liked for me to sing her the newest top pop songs."

"Why were you only together for six months?" Dean asked gently, "Did you have to terminate early because she got too attached or…?"

Castiel swallowed slowly, "We were supposed to go until June 2013, but um she…she killed herself during the whole '2012 the world's going to end tomorrow' thing."

Dean offered Castiel a sympathetic smile, "What was her name?"

"Anna," He replied, his voice becoming thick. He blinked a few times and cleared his throat, "So, that's my story." He offered Dean a somewhat forced smile.

"Damn," Dean sighed. "That…that's pretty fucking bad."

Castiel nodded, his voice returning to normal, "Yes, but knowing that I helped to make their lives better makes it all worth it."

"Well in my personal opinion I think that it was bad enough for you to get a blow job."

Castiel chuckled, but shook his head when his chuckle turned into a yawn, "Maybe next time, but right now it's late. I should get going." He moved to stand up only to have Dean catch his arm. "What?"

"It's just um…" Dean looked at the bedspread next to his legs, "You mean you're not sleeping with me tonight?"

Castiel froze, his eyes widening slightly, "Dean we went over this. I thought that you agreed to no-"

"No, shit not like that!" Dean hurried on with a hint of desperation in his voice, "I meant actually sleeping."

Castiel tilted his head, "You mean you wish for me to literally _sleep_…with you?"

"Well yeah," Dean replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, if you…you know, do that sorta thing."

"No I do," Castiel nodded, "I just…well from your appearance I wasn't expecting you to be the um _cuddling _type, that's all."

Dean blushed despite his best efforts not to, "Well I don't exactly advertise the fact, but I kinda miss having a warm body next to mine at night."

Castiel gave Dean a gentle smile, "As you wish, Dean." He pecked Dean on the cheek and stood from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked slightly worried.

"Well you don't expect for me to sleep fully clothed do you?"

**A/N#2: Not the best place to end the chapter, but oh well! Anyways now that the drama and heaviness in over- well not **_**over **_**over, but you know taking a break for a chapter…or five –it's time for some happy and fluffiness! So if you guys have any suggestions on what the boys should do and/or any certain song you want Cass to sing Dean, just let me know :) Oh yeah and leave me feedback to get the next chapter up quicker, I promise it will actually work this time :P**


	7. I'll Sing To You Each Morning

**A/N: Yay chapter! Thanks go out to runningouttanames4me for reviewing, your reward: a somewhat longerish chapter with some lovely fluffiness within a week!**

**I'll Sing To You Each Morning**

Dean was lying on a blanket, propped up on his elbows on a beach. He wasn't sure of where exactly he was, but he knew that he was warm and content. He sighed as a breeze came up and blew through his hair and he decided that the only way that this place could possibly be better was if he wasn't here alone. And then a voice began singing:

_Someone told me long ago, "There's a calm before the storm." I know it's been coming for some time. _

Dean sat up and looked around himself in search of the voice's owner. "Hello?"

_When it's over so they say, it'll rain a sunny day. I know, shining down like water._

"Hello?" Dean repeated, wanting desperately to find the source of the beautiful voice that was filling his ears.

_I wanna know,have you ever seen the rain? I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain, coming down on a sunny day?_

Dean jolted awake to the feeling of gently fingers carding through his hair as the voice continued to sing:

_Yesterday and days before, sun is cold and rain is hard. I know, been that way for all my time._

Dean sighed until he realized that the source of the heavenly voice was a warm, yet foreign pressure against his back. He rolled over in a panic and knocked heads with the person who had been singing to him, cutting them off mid verse. "Who the-!" His voice died out the second he was met with a pair of wide blue eyes and the previous day's events came crashing down. "Oh, Cass…" He said awkwardly, his voice still thick from sleep.

"Good morning, Dean," Castiel offered, rubbing his forehead where it had collided with Dean's. "I apologize, I didn't mean to wake or startle you."

Dean shook his head as he sat up, "No, it's fine, I'm just…not used to waking up next to someone, that's all."

Castiel nodded, sitting up next to Dean and allowing the covers to pool at their waists, "In that case, do you wish for me to continue?"

"Definitely," Dean smiled, allowing his eyes to drift down Castiel's bare torso as he spoke, "Damn, I didn't realize how toned you were last night."

Castiel blushed, not used to receiving compliments, "Um, thanks you, I suppose."

Dean smiled at the sight of Castiel blushing and moved one of his hands to run down Castiel's side, causing Castiel to squirm under his fingers. "Ticklish are we now?" Dean asked teasingly.

"No, not at all," Castiel replied too quickly.

Dean smirked and shifted so that both hands could touch Castiel and proceeded to tickle the dark-haired man.

"No! Dean, stop it!" Castiel giggled as he squirmed, trying to get away from Dean's hands. "How am I supposed to sing to you when you're doing this?"

Dean shrugged, pausing in his tickling for the moment, "Figure it out."

Castiel examined Dean carefully for a moment before he struck and began tickling Dean.

"Hey, not fair!" Dean complained through his laughter, straddling Castiel's lap for better access.

"Sure it is," Castiel countered, trying to squirm out from under Dean while tickling him. After a moment of struggling he opted to simply loop his legs around Dean and roll them over.

"Hey!" Dean gasped in protest. He moved to roll the over again, but instead rolled himself as well as Castiel off of his bed, landing on the floor with an audible thud.

Dean was preparing to ask Castiel if he was alright, when Castiel answered for him by flipping them over yet again and pinning Dean's arms above his head. "Do you surrender?"

"Yes, yes I give in," Dean panted, letting his arms go limp.

Castiel giggled again leaning down as if he were going to kiss Dean, but stopped a couple centimeters from his mouth, "Sorry," He mumbled, "Forgot about morning breath."

"I don't care if you don't," Dean husked, wanting nothing more than to kiss the beautiful and amazing person above him.

Castiel responded by immediately locking their lips together and twining his and Dean's fingers together.

Dean had enough time to think _I could get used to this. _ Before his bedroom door was being thrown open, "Dean are you alright I heard some crashing and-" Sam's words died on his tongue the second his eyes landed on his brother being saddled by a vaguely familiar man, both of them wearing nothing but boxers. "Oh."

Castiel froze uncertain of what Dean's brother's reaction to him would be. "Dean?" He whispered looking to Dean with wide eyes.

Dean maneuvered himself out from under Castiel and helped the smaller man to his feet with him, "Uh, Cass, this is my brother Sam. Sammy this is my um…Cass. My Cass."

Sam quickly fought back the grin that was threatening to make an appearance at the sight of Gabriel's brother here in their house. "Um, hi," Sam offered with a small wave, instead of jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"Hello," Castiel replied, not moving his hands from where they were clasped in front of the bulge in his boxers.

Sam nodded awkwardly, "Okay, so uh, Jess made some breakfast so, if you guys want to get dressed and join us you're more than welcome." He gave them a parting smile and was gone.

Dean chuckled as they got dressed. "So you staying for breakfast, Cass?" Dean asked hopefully once they were both fully clothed.

"I can't," Castiel told him with a small, sad smile, "I have a prior engagement I must attend to today."

"Oh," Dean sighed. "Well I can give you a ride and then-"

"Gabriel is already on his way," Castiel interrupted.

"Oh," Dean sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Then uh, I guess I'll see you when I see you?"

Castiel's brow furrowed for a moment before he comprehended where Dean's mind had gone, "I didn't mean for it to sound like that, Dean," He hurried, taking Dean's hands in his. "As I said I'm yours for the year and there will not be a day in that year that you do not see me. I simply have a few matters to attend to today."

"When will I see you again?" Dean asked, his smile back in place.

Castiel thought for a moment, "I won't be back until late tonight, but you still have the key I gave you correct?" Dean nodded. "Then come over tonight after you're done with your day, bring Rohan and an overnight bag, curl up in my bed and I promise by the time you wake up I'll be there with you."

Dean held Castiel's eyes skeptically until a horn shattered the silence.

"That would be Gabriel," Castiel sighed, his eyes turning sad.

Dean nodded and pulled Castiel into him for a hug, then out slightly to bring their lips together. "I'll be there," He assured, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Castiel's.

Castiel smiled happily and brought their lips together again, "Walk me to the door?" He asked against Dean's mouth.

Dean nodded and took Castiel's hand in his as he led him to through the house. Once they made it to the front porch he pulled Castiel towards himself for another hug.

"We don't have all day Cassie!" Gabriel called before tapping the horn again, "Now quit mauling my baby brother!"

"How about you show him a _real _ mauling?" Castiel whispered playfully.

Dean smirked as he cupped Castiel's cheek and pressed their lips together. The kiss started out slow and soft, but quickly escalated as Castiel's hands traveled from Dean's shoulders down to his ass. Dean moaned, opening his mouth to allow Castiel's tongue within as his own hands knotted in Castiel's messy dark hair.

"Oh for the love of-" Gabriel shook his head and laid on the horn again.

Castiel broke their kiss with a moist pop and was met with half-lidded green eyes, "I really do have to go."

Dean nodded, placing one last kiss to Castiel's kiss-swollen lips, "I'll see you."

Castiel nodded and ran down Dean's path to Gabriel's car.

Dean walked back into the house with a smile on his face and was met with a smirking Sam, "What?" Dean asked.

"So…spending the night already?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "It wasn't even like that, Sammy."

"Uh-hu," Sam chuckled in disbelief, heading to the kitchen to help Jess.

Dean normally would have let it go, but he couldn't have Sam thinking that Castiel was some cheap whore he had used for a one-night-stand, "For your information, Sammy, we just…" He paused contemplating on whether or not to finish this sentence. "Snuggled," He finished in a whisper.

"Good morning, Dean," Jess greeted before Sam could continue his teasing. "Did I see a little black fur ball running around this morning?"

Dean nodded, a smile spreading across his face, "Yeah, um, his name's Rohan, Cass gave him to me."

"You have got it so bad," Sam smirked.

Dean just sat down and poured himself some juice, not even bothering to deny what Sam had said, because yes, only a few days of knowing Castiel and he was pretty much head-over-heels for the guy, but seriously who could blame him? "Like you wouldn't be if you had gone through countless assholes and then Castiel had walked into your life and been…" Dean trailed off unable to think up words to describe how amazing Castiel was.

"Aww," Sam cooed, teasingly while mentally jumping up and down in happiness for his big brother.

"Sam leave your brother alone and go get me the flour from the garage freezer." Jess told him. Sam nodded and left the room "So in all seriousness; is he right?" Jess asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think so," Dean breathed. "Only thing is…"

"What?" Jess asked coming to sit next to him.

"Just…Okay, but you have to promise not to tell Sam."

Jess nodded her head, "I promise."

Dean sighed, uncertain as to why he was about to tell Jess about Castiel. "It's only for a year. Cass he…he goes around helping people who have shitty dating histories by spending a year with them and showing them what it's like to be with someone who cares about them, and when the year is over he leaves to help someone else."

Jess nodded slowly, soaking in Dean's words, "Just…don't let it break your heart please? When the year's over I mean."

Dean looked at her in shock for a minute, he's expected a lecture on how wrong what he was doing was or at least a 'I can't keep this from, Sam.' "Thanks, Jess," He told her.

"Don't mention it," She smiled as Sam came around the corner with the bag of flour.

"Don't mention what?" Sam asked suspiciously looking between his brother and girlfriend.

"Me making breakfast for him," Jess lied seamlessly.

"Yeah well don't get used to it jerk," Sam told him.

"Too late, bitch," Dean smirked back.

**A/N#2: Let me know what you think, next chapter should be up, um…soon depending on how many review I get to fuel my muse:) **

**The song Castiel sings Dean at the beginning is Have You Ever Seen The Rain by CCR. **


	8. Hey Jude

**A/N: Hey so I just thought that I would mention the fact that Dean and Castiel's relationship has moved like incredibly fast, but that's because Dean falls hard and fast and Castiel has helped so many people that he just goes with their pace(within reason). On another note I realize that Cass is pretty out of character at times, but I do have a reason. Okay the theory is that at the start of his life he was the awkward angel we all know and love, but through the rough life he has had he has evolved into my characterization of him and the same principal goes for Dean if he is ever a bit OOC. *sighs* Okay I think I'm done now :P Special thanks go out to shellydiann, Dimac.31, and potterbuncker, for reviewing the last chapter. **

**P.S. Just stating for time line purposes this chapter takes place in late August 2013**

**Alright now where was I with the actual chapter? Oh yes…BLOW JOB!**

**Hey Jude**

Dean felt somewhat weird just unlocking the door and walking into Castiel's house, overnight bag in hand and Rohan tucked safely into the crook of his arm. All of the weirdness faded the moment Dean pulled back the covers and laid down on Castiel's bed in his boxers. He laid there for a moment, inhaling the smell of Castiel as he looked around the room, noticing both a litter box and food/water station in one of the corners. He sighed with a smile and drifted off into a deep, calming sleep, filled with bright blue eyes and plump chapped lips.

~o0o0o0o~

Dean hadn't even noticed when Castiel had come in sometime around 2am and snuggled up next to and half on top of him, but when he woke up it was to the same heavenly voice as the previous morning, "_Hey Jude don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better._ _Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better._" A million memories came crashing into Dean's mind as Castiel sang because that was _her _song. Dean didn't even notice the tears that were streaming down his face until Castiel stopped singing and crawled over Dean so that he could face him, "Hey, Dean? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing just…" Dean whipped his tears away with the palm of his hand. "My mom used to sing that to me when I was little."

"Oh…Would you like for me to stop?" Castiel asked in a low concerned voice.

"No, I love that song, it just…brings up a lot of memories, you know?"

Castiel bit his lip for a moment, "I actually don't know…but you can…tell me sometime, if you'd like."

"Sometime," Dean agreed, "But for now…" Dean trailed off as he brought their lips together.

Castiel smiled against Dean's lips, rolling them over so that he was on top of Dean with their legs slotted together. Castiel licked along the seam of Dean's lips until the green-eyed man parted them with a sigh.

Dean moaned, their tongues tangling together as their kiss deepened. He hummed, sliding his hands down Castiel's smooth back to cup his boxer-clad ass.

Castiel made a small noise of surprise at the touch and nipped at Dean's lower lip in encouragement.

Dean tightened his grip on Castiel and ground his hips up into Castiel's to discover that Castiel's cock was just as hard as his was. Dean finally broke their kiss with a moist pop and looked up at Castiel with wide lust-blown eyes, "If it's not too much before the third date; I owe you a blow job," Dean husked.

Castiel shivered and locked his lips with Dean's again with a small, hungry noise.

Dean chuckled, rolling them so that he was over Castiel, "I'm assuming that that's a yes to the blow job?"

Castiel blushed at himself, somewhat shocked by his behavior; he was generally very reserved, especially this early in one of his relationships. But he simply couldn't help himself; Dean was simply irresistible, not to mention the fact that it had been eight months since Castiel had had any form of sexual contact. And the fact that he hadn't came in the last few day- not even after giving Dean a blow job –was not helping his self-control. In all honesty Castiel was shocked that he hadn't thrown his own 'third date' rule out of the window already and just jumped Dean's bones completely. Castiel shook his head, clearing it of the majority of his irrational thoughts.

Dean gave him a curious look as if he could tell that Castiel had a million different thoughts swimming around his head, "You okay?"

"Fine," Castiel husked.

Dean smiled down at him and proceeded to kiss down Castiel's body until he reached the waistband of his boxed. He smirked up at Castiel, remembering the way the other man had teased him and began slowly mouthing Castiel's swollen member through the fabric of his boxers until the material was wet and clinging to his cock.

"Oh, Dean," Castiel whimpered, pressing his head back into his pillows.

Dean grinned up at Castiel, satisfied with his teasing for the time being and hooked the waistband of Castiel's boxers. He turned his grin to Castiel groin as he removed the fabric and allowed Castiel's swollen cock to spring free, "Damn, Cass," He husked, discovering that Castiel's cock was just as beautiful as the rest of him. Dean hummed low in his throat and leaned down, licking a stripe up the underside of Castiel's cock.

"Fuck!" Castiel rasped, quickly grabbing the base of his cock, having nearly lost his shit completely.

Dean looked up at Castiel with a raised brow. "Already?"

Castiel blushed, fight off the urge to hide his face, "It's been a while…"

"Well we'll just have to take care of that, won't we?" Dean smiled, removing Castiel's hand from around his cock to replace it with his own to give Castiel's cock a few strokes that were firm enough to have him squirming, but not quite firm enough to bring him to the edge again.

"Dean…" Castiel whined.

"Remember all that stuff you told me about patience now," Dean teased, licking a quick circle around the head of the blue-eyes man's cock.

"Fuck, patience," Castiel growled, bucking his hips up off of the bed.

"Easy, Cass," Dean soothed, massaging Castiel's inner thighs. "I'll get you there in a minute."

"Please," Castiel panted.

Dean gulped at that because fuck if Castiel begging wasn't one of the hottest things in the world. A small growl made its way out of his throat as he took the first few inches of Castiel cock into his mouth and began licking and sucking at it like his life depended on it.

"Oh, God!" Castiel's cried out, his hands fisting in the bed's sheets as his orgasm threatened to take hold after only a few minutes of Dean's attention. "Dean, I suggest that if you want this to last that you-"

His words turned into a strangled moan of pleasure when Dean picked that moment to massage Castiel's balls with the hand that wasn't languidly stroking the part of Castiel's shaft that wasn't in his mouth.

"Dean, I-" And then he was thrown over the edge into his orgasm, thick spurts of come erupting from his cock into Dean's mouth as he writhed and trembled on the bed.

Dean pulled off of Castiel's cock as he swallowed and proceeded to lick Castiel clean. He looked up at Castiel's half lidded eyes and his cock throbbed. He quickly rose on his knees between Castiel's legs and pulled down the waistband of his boxers. "You don't mind do you?" He asked, taking his leaking cock into his hand.

Castiel shook his head and made grabbing gestures with his hands, "Come closer."

Dean gladly obliged, moving up so that he was straddling Castiel's waist and began stroking his cock.

Castiel smiled lazily up at him, and reached his hands up to cup Dean's toned ass. "Fuck Dean, yes. Come all fucking over my chest, baby."

Dean gasped Castiel's name and two strokes later was spilling his release across the brunette's chest. He collapsed forward and captured Castiel's mouth in a slow, tongue filled kiss, marveling at how quickly he had become this comfortable with Castiel. Dean rolled off of Castiel to lie next to him and bask in the afterglow.

Castiel hummed and bit his lip, becoming lost in thought, trying to wrap his head around why he had become comfortable enough with Dean to let go in the bedroom- and in general -like he just had so soon in their relationship. In the end he decided that it didn't matter and that he couldn't wait for it to happen again. After all his time was limited and if Dean was happy and letting go, he was doing his job, so why shouldn't he let go and be happy too?

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked finally.

"I was contemplating our third date and whether or not it would be frowned upon if we were to have both our second and our third date in one day," He dead-panned, turning his head to meet Dean's eyes.

"What's so important about our third…" Dean's eyes widened and a smile stretched across his face as he caught on. "I wouldn't frown upon that at all," Dean replied, trying for nonchalance.

"Yes, I mean not everyone's ready so early, but I feel in your case that it would be quite beneficial. That being said, I propose that we have our second date this morning and out third this evening," Castiel bit his lip, hoping that he had successfully hid his own hope and desperation from his voice.

"It's a date," Dean agreed.

Castiel flashed Dean a smile that lit up his entire face, "It's a date," He repeated.

And that was the moment that Dean and Castiel realized that they were completely and utterly fucked.

**A/N#2: Hmmm, I don't really know what's going on here…if this was complete crap feel free to let me know, because I feel like this chapter was kinda not good… Anyways good news is that I now know exactly how the happy ending is going to play out and have even written most of it…Bad news is that school starts on Monday so updates will be farther apart from now on*sighs* oh well, let me know what you thought of this chapter and I will love you forever! **

**The song Cass sings Dean is obviously Hey Jude by the Beatles **


	9. Third Date

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long, part of the reason was me going back to school, starting dance and going through a breakup, and the other part was me having brain blasts for later chapters and having to type them up first so that I didn't lose them lol. Anyways here it is and it goes out to Smilewhenusaythat, potterbuncker, ILoveSupernaturalcasismine, and annnicolebunbun for reviewing recently, your reward: a longer chapter!**

**Third Date**

They got dressed as quickly as they could, fed Rohan, and exited Castiel's bedroom hand-in-hand.

They had made it halfway down the hall when Gabriel popped out of the kitchen into their path, holding a mixing bowl and sponge. "Going somewhere?"

"Breakfast," Castiel spoke slowly.

"Oh, no you don't," Gabriel smirked, pushing his way between them and linking arms with each of them. "I have just made a breakfast fit for royalty; you are _not _eating out this morning!" And with that he pulled them into the kitchen and pushed them down into chairs. "So, Dean isn't it? Do you mind if I call you Deano?" He turned a smirk to Dean as he placed both the mixing bowl and the sponge in the sink.

"Um actually-"

"Great!" Gabriel exclaimed, moving plates of pancakes and waffles onto the table, "There you go."

"Damn, dude, you didn't have to do all this," Dean told him, thinking about actually warming up to Castiel's brother.

Castiel's eyes widened in amazement as he reached for a waffle, "Yes, you truly shouldn't have." He placed the waffle on his plate.

"Oh, but I did!" Gabriel grinned. "Yep, my very own recipe and everything."

Castiel instantly stopped his fork and inch from his mouth, "Come again?"

"All my own," Gabriel nodded, turning his smile to Dean who was still buttering his pancakes, "Yeppers, all 100% fat, gluten, sugar, wheat, carb, msg, and toxin free."

The moment the food touched Dean's tongue he gagged, "Oh my God."

"Something wrong with my cooking there Deano?" Gabriel asked with a furrowed brow.

Dean cleared his throat, "No um, I was just shocked at how um awesome they sounded….and uh taste too." He nodded and picked up another forkful, bracing himself this time as he put it in his mouth and chewed.

Castiel couldn't help the snort that escaped him. Despite the fact that Dean's expression amused him, he still sent Gabriel a glare as he took a bite of his own food.

Dean ate the three pancakes he had on his plate as quickly as possible and turned a forced smile to Gabriel who was eating a slice of chocolate cake nearly as big as he was, "That was um…good."

"Aww shucks Deano, if you liked it that much we can make this a weekly thing!"

"I don't know about going that far," Dean muttered.

Castiel snorted again and set down his own fork, "If you're finished torturing Dean, we'd like to get going to our second date."

"Second date?" Gabriel asked with a raised brow. "Already, Cassie? Damn, you're moving fast with this one."

Castiel blushed and pushed away from the table, pulling Dean with him, "Jesus Christ, Gabe," He muttered under his breath.

They were a few steps from the front door when Gabriel's voice reached him again, "Don't do anything I wouldn't- scratch that there's really nothing that I won't do! Well whatever you tow crazy kids do, juts remember to use protection!"

Castiel blushed again and couldn't help wondering why he kept doing that. Castiel wasn't usually the type to blush, so why was he doing it around Dean? It wasn't like Dean was any different from the others he had helped, right? Castiel shook his head and turned to Dean with an apologetic smile as they walked down the street with no real destination, "I apologize for Gabriel, he can be-"

"-A dick?" Dean offered good-naturedly.

"I was going to say a bit eccentric, but yes," Castiel smiled.

Dean smiled back, "So um does he cook stuff like that often?"

"Yes, he doesn't approve of my eating of anything he deems unhealthy," Castiel shrugged.

Dean glanced at Castiel curiously, "That's weird, I mean shouldn't he be worried about what _he's _eating?"

Castiel's eyes widened when he realized that he had said too much, "He should, but, um…" He trailed off, starting to close in on himself.

"No I get it," Dean interrupted, much to Castiel's relief. "It's an older brother thing, If Sammy didn't already eat like a friggin rabbit I'd be doing the same thing to him."

Castiel smiled and nodded, "Yes, a brother thing," He agreed.

They walked in a content silence for a while until they walked by a park and Castiel tugged at Dean's hand in the direction of the swings. "Really, Cass? The swings?" Dean asked jokingly.

"Yes," Castiel smiled sitting down in one and watching Dean to make sure he did the same.

"So…" Dean trailed off awkwardly.

"So what would you like to do?"

"What do you mean? When?" Dean asked, taken off-guard by Castiel's question.

"I mean what would you like to do for the rest of our year together? For example what are your plans for next week?"

Dean remained silent in thought for a minute before answering, "Well I was planning on going into work and trying to convince my boss to let me off of vacation early…"

Castiel rolled his eyes, "I meant for fun, Dean."

"Oh…well I was planning on ordering a new muffler for my car and-"

"_Fun, Dean,_" Castiel emphasized.

"If you don't consider that fun then…nothing," Dean stated truthfully.

Castiel furrowed his brow," That's quite sad actually…Perhaps we could go to the zoo in Topeka?"

Dean glanced at Castiel in disbelief, "First the swings and then a zoo? What am I Cass, five?"

Castiel turned away, biting his lower lip, "My apologies, it was only a suggestion. And if sitting on the swings is displeasing to you we-"

"No, no, no," Dean interrupted. "I…I've actually never been to a zoo before so…yeah, a zoo."

Castiel turned back to Dean, beaming, "Really?"

"Yes really," Dean nodded.

Castiel was beside himself with happiness no one since Samandriel had agreed to go to the zoo with him. He blinked and quickly pushed all thoughts of Samandriel out of his head because seriously how could he be comparing Dean to Samandriel? _Because your feelings for Dean remind you of your feelings for him, _a small voice that sounded suspiciously like Gabriel's whispered in his head. Castiel shook his head, no, if that were true then that would mean that he was-

"Hey, you alright, Cass?"

Castiel blinked his eyes and smiled at Dean thankful for the interruption in his thought pattern, "Fine, shall we return to my house?"

Dean looked at Castiel skeptically, not fully believing that he was truly fine. After a moment he nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good." Dean stood and offered his hand to Castiel who happily took it in his.

~o0o0o0o~

Castiel sat on the edge of his bed watching Dean as he looked through the former's book collection, "_'The German Dictionary_', Cass?" Dean read off, "You speak German?"

"Yes," Castiel smiled, "As well as Russian and Spanish."

Dean made a small "huh" sound as he came and sat down next to Castiel, "That works actually," He said after a moment of thought.

Castiel turned to Dean confused, "For what exactly?"

"Well…" Dean trailed off and blushed despite himself, "It's just…I came up with a nickname for you so I think it would be kinda cool if you had one for me, and when nicknames are in a different language…I don't know I think it just makes it cooler."

"Very well then," Castiel replied, still not fully understanding his reasoning. Castiel remained silent for a moment running the languages he knew through his head briefly before blurting out the first German word that came to mind, "Spülbecken."

Dean looked at Castiel skeptically, "Spül-what-now?"

Castiel shook his head and cursed the blush that was making its way across his face, "Nothing, it was just a suggestion."

Dean took in the sight of Castiel blushing next to him and decided that a blushing Castiel was the most Goddamn adorable thing in the world, "I actually like it," He admitted truthfully.

Castiel looked at Dean in disbelief, "Really?"

"Really," Dean agreed, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Castiel's lips. "What's it mean anyway?"

Castiel blushed, "In all honesty I believe that the words meaning would diminish its appeal to you."

"Please?" Dean asked, doing his best imitation of his brother's puppy eyes.

"Maybe someday," Castiel smiled, pulling Dean into another kiss.

Dean smiled into the kiss, deciding that he was perfectly fine with not knowing what the word meant as long as it meant that Castiel's lips never had to leave his.

~o0o0o0o~

"Leaving again so soon?" Gabriel asked, coming out of his room to stand in Dean and Castiel's path.

"Yes, Gabriel, seeing as you interrupted our date this morning, we're being forced to make a second attempt," Castiel explained, becoming irritated, because Jesus Christ his brother was a cockblock!

"And where exactly do you plan on taking my baby brother to court him?" Gabriel asked turning his gaze to Dean.

"Dinner?" Dean offered uncertainly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, _Idiot. _"No shit Sherlock, I meant _where_?"

"Oh," Dean breathed, "Umm…"

Castiel had to hold back a smile at the look of deep concentration on Dean's face as he floundered under Gabriel's gaze, because seriously how could someone look so freaking cute while they're confused? "He offered to let me pick," Castiel supplied.

Dean sighed in relief, sending Castiel a thankful smile, "Yeah."

Gabriel nodded, "Alright have fun then," He told his brother before turning to Dean again, "And _you_…just remember what I said about protection; I wouldn't want my baby bro coming back pregnant or something."

Castiel blushed and practically dragged Dean through the house and to Dean's car. "Sorry," He mumbled, wondering if Gabriel could possibly be more embar- He stopped his train of thought right there, because he already knew the answer: yes Gabriel could be much more embarrassing.

"Don't sweat it dude," Dean laughed, "Not to be a chick or anything, but you look pretty friggin adorable when you blush."

Castiel cleared his throat, not used to receiving compliments- generally he was the one complementing others- as his blush deepened, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Dean agreed, pulling his eyes away from Castiel's face, "Where to?"

"Surprise me," Castiel decided, slipping into the passenger seat of the Impala.

~o0o0o0o~

They ended up at small local Mexican restaurant that Dean had been to a few times and Castiel hadn't even known was there. "You do like Mexican food, right?" Dean asked suddenly worried.

"Oh course," Castiel smiled, "Gabriel simply doesn't-" Castiel stopped himself realizing that he was about to say too much again, "We simply don't have occasion to eat out a lot."

Dean nodded, apparently missing Castiel's slip up, much to the blue-eyes man's relief.

They exited the car and entered the restaurant to be greeted by a smiling employee, "Table for two?" She asked with a smile.

"Please," Dean nodded, "Somewhere quiet if you have it."

She smiled again and led them to an area with five small tables where two other couples were already eating. "What can I get you to drink?" She asked, handing each of them a menu.

"I'll have a Coke," Dean said with his best charming smile, "Cass?"

"I'd like the same," Castiel nodded.

"Great!" She beamed. "José will be over to take you're order in a minute."

"So what's good here?" Castiel asked after a moment of looking through the menu.

Dean bit his lip, "Alright, I'll tell you what I like, but only if you swear to never tell my brother."

Castiel gave Dean an amused smile, "I swear," He nodded, setting his menu down.

"The taco salad with grilled chicken is friggin amazing," Dean smiled.

"Sounds good," Castiel smiled.

A few minutes later José came with their drinks and took their order. Fifteen minutes after that he came with their food. They thanked him and dug in.

"When are you scheduled to go back to work?" Castiel asked, taking a bite.

"In about two weeks," Dean nodded. "Not to be nosy or anything, but do you work?"

Castiel shook his head, "No, Gabriel and I are living off our inheritance so…" Castiel shook his head, because that statement made them sound like a couple of rich brats. "Gabriel has opted to spend his time attending every culinary school possible and I spend my time volunteering at various places for various causes."

"Is that where you were Tuesday?"

Castiel's eyes widened in panic, "What?"

"You left early Tuesday because of a 'prior engagement,' I was just wondering if it was a charity or-" Dean's sentence was cut off by the waiter returning to ask if they need anything. They replied that they didn't and when he left they fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of their meal, their previous conversation all but forgotten.

"So…" Dean started once they were driving.

"So?" Castiel asked curiously.

"So, my house or yours?"

"That depends," Castiel replied as evenly as he could manage.

"On?" Dean asked curiously.

Castiel bit his lip and willed himself to speak without sounding biased towards one or the other, "On whether you considered that out second or third date."

Dean nearly choked on his own saliva, but quickly regained his composure, "Umm…well, seeing as we _did _go out to the park this morning, I'd say that this counts as our third date- technically speaking of course."

Castiel willed his heart to not pound out of his chest because seriously, why was he so excited and eager over this? It's not like he was a virgin or something- if he was being completely honest with himself the only way he could possibly be farther from a virgin was if he were to become a prostitute. He shook his head passing off what he was feeling as not having sex for too long. "My place then," He answered

Dean nodded and drove them to Castiel's house as quickly as the speed limits would allow. Once they got to Castiel's house Dean managed to keep his cool, slowly exiting the car and even coming around to open Castiel's car.

Castiel however lost his cool the moment he was out of the car, quickly whirling them around and pressing Dean back against the car. He linked his arms around Dean's neck and paused, his lips an inch from Dean's. "This is what you want correct?"

Dean nodded and Castiel slotted their hips together. Dean wasn't sure what exactly he was expecting, but the slow, soft press of Castiel's lips against his jaw hadn't been it. Dean hummed in happiness nonetheless as Castiel's lips moved along his jaw until they met his lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Castiel experimentally ground his hips forwards into Dean's, but made sure to keep his kisses slow and soft, even as he licked into Dean's mouth with his tongue. A moment later he felt Dean's hands move down from his waist to cup his ass, pulling him impossibly close. "House," Castiel spoke into Dean's mouth.

Dean nodded, flipping them so that it was Castiel's back pressed against the Impala. Castiel pulled back to give him a puzzled look. Dean rolled his eyes and moved one of his hands down to grip Castiel's thigh and hitch it up to rest on his hip.

Despite the admittedly distracting press of Dean's cock against his, Castiel understood what Dean was doing and lifted his other leg so that both were wrapped firmly around Dean's waist.

Dean smiled and brought their lips back together, licking into Castiel's mouth, as he gripped his ass and turned to carry him to the house.

Castiel made a small noise of displeasure when he felt the door against his back and realized that he was going to have to let go of Dean to unlock it. Again he chastised himself for his behavior, and slid out of Dean's arms. He turned and unlocked the door, pushing it open and turning back to Dean who gave him an expectant look. Castiel said a mental 'fuck it' and jumped back into Dean's arms. He pressed his lips back to Dean's instantly, tracing his tongue along the seam of Dean's lips.

Dean happily opened his mouth, sucking at Castiel's tongue as he walked them through the door. He hummed at the taste of Castiel's mouth, loving the fact that it tasted like a cross between the taste of their desert from the restaurant and something else that he could only describe as _Cass_. "You taste like cinnamon," He whispered, kicking the door shut and starting down the hallway.

"Mmm, so do you," Castiel husked back, his voice coming out even rougher than usual as he clung onto Dean. Castiel let out another sound of annoyance when he felt his bedroom door against his back, but before he could get off of Dean, he felt Dean shift so that his left hand was on the small of Castiel's back and used the other to open the door.

Dean put both hands back on Castiel and used the smaller man's body to push open the door, being sure that his lips never left Castiel's for a second.

"Bed," Castiel panted into Dean's mouth, unwilling to detach his mouth from the other's. He mentally slapped himself again for becoming so addicted to Dean's touch already, because he wasn't supposed to get addicted to anyone's anything, _ever._ Castiel found himself wondering again what was so special about Dean, but before he could think too much, he was lying on the bed with Dean above him, ravaging his mouth. Castiel moaned, pulling at Dean's clothing.

Dean moaned quietly, sitting up to strip his shirt off, hating the distance it put between himself and Castiel, but deciding that it would be worth it in the long run.

Castiel did the same, quickly peeling his shirt off and undoing his pants.

"Here," Dean husked helping Castiel out of his pants and boxers, before moving onto his own. Once they were both fully naked Dean looked back down at Castiel and moaned. "Cass…" He trailed off, unable to come up with words to describe how beautiful Castiel was, fully naked and spread out beneath him with flushed cheeks. Instead he settled back over the top of them and brought their lips together in a rough kiss. As he kissed Castiel he lost track of time and even who he was with, simply focusing on the grind of his body against the body beneath him.

Castiel eagerly kissed him back, hungrily running his hands over Dean's body and rocking his hips up into Dean's. It wasn't until he felt Dean's nails on his shoulders that he realized how rough they were getting and through extension the fact that it wasn't supposed to be like this. Dean needed to be showed that sex wasn't just a rough mindless mission for pleasure. Castiel reluctantly parted their lips, finally regaining some self-control because although _he _was all for this, this was for _Dean_. "Dean?" He spoke softly. Dean continued to grind his hips down roughly and nip at his neck, seemingly oblivious to the fact that someone was speaking to him. "Dean? Dean, stop!"

Dean blinked a few times, "What? What's wrong?" He blinked a few more times, coming back to his senses. He instantly felt guilty for losing his senses in the first place and even somewhat losing the fact that he was with Castiel and not just some one-night-stand floozy like he'd been hooking up with since his last bad break up. The floozies whose faces and names he had blocked out during and after the sex he had with them. The floozies he had fucked- had _used_ -just for the carnal pleasure of it. "Shit," He mumbled, rolling off of Castiel to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry…I…lost myself there for a minute."

"I figured as much," Castiel nodded, sitting up next to Dean. "I…do you want to talk about it?"

"The fact that I've slept with so many people that I can't even remember their faces let alone their names?" Dean asked, somewhat brokenly.

Castiel's head tilted in confusion, "You didn't-"

"Mention that before…yeah I know. Shit Sammy doesn't even know. I just…used the sex to block out my problems with the whole romance thing I guess…and I've gotten so used to doing it that I just kind of…zone out. To be honest I'm shocked that it didn't happen the first couple times we did…things."

Castiel's heart ached at Dean's words; he had had a feeling that Dean hadn't been telling him all of his romantic history, but…this…He scooted closer to Dean and wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders. "It's okay, Dean," Castiel soothed. "I know your mind and body want rough and fast, but I think it'll be better for you…healthier for you…for now…to keep things soft and slow."

Dean swallowed, trying to clear the lump from his throat, "I've never really had the whole 'soft and slow' thing, not even when I was dating people."

Castiel nodded, he had figured as much. "Rough and fast can be fun, but soft and slow can be…so much more," He explained.

Dean nodded rapidly, "I'm sorry, Cass, yeah I want it to be more. Like I said, before it's just been fucking, but with you I want it to be more, I want it to be…"

"…Making love," Castiel finished, blushing at his own word choice, because dammit these feelings he was having towards Dean were _not _love. "Minus the actual love of both parties of course," He added quickly.

Dean bit his lip, "Yeah…I mean as much of a chick as that makes me, yes." He turned to Castiel with a small vulnerable smile.

"Alright, Dean. As long as we never refer to is as such; I do not wish for you to become confused about my feelings for you."

"Yeah totally," Dean nodded, eager to finally feel what it was like to actually make love to someone because yes, although he had only know Castiel a short time he was pretty sure what he was feeling for the other man was in fact love. "We could call it-"

"Dean, stop overthinking what we're going to refer to it as and kiss me."

Dean smiled, cupping Castiel's cheek and bringing their mouths together in a slow caress of lips.

Castiel moved them on the bed so that Dean was lying beneath him and sat up to take in the sight of Dean's fully naked and toned body. He ran his fingers lightly down Dean's sides and noticed that the other man was trembling. Castiel look back up and locked his eyes with Dean's, "You're beautiful," Castile spoke truthfully, his voice only cracking slightly.

Dean closed his eyes wiling himself not to cry, because Dean Winchester does not cry during sex dammit- no matter how emotional things get -! He took a calming breath and willed himself to stop shaking, "So are you," He whispered back, opening his eyes to lock them onto Castiel's.

Castiel let out a small breathless gasp at Dean's words, realizing that no one he had sex with had called him beautiful so sincerely since Samandriel. That thought hurt, because he knew that no matter what he was feeling for Dean, after their year was up he would have to leave. It was now Castiel's turn to will himself not to cry. He swallowed thickly and leaned down, pressing his hands against Dean's chest hard enough to feel the other's heartbeat as he locked their lips together.

**A/N And…that's a chapter! Okay so that turned out so much different than I had planned! Things were not originally meant to get that emotional (I hadn't even planned to add more crap to poor Dean's romantic history) but seeing as I'm writing this as I go, things like this just sorta happen. I hope you like and please let me know what you think! P.S. The next chapter is already written a bit so all I need is a little bit of encouragement and you shall receive the chapter with the smut I had planned for this chapter!**

**P.S.S. Anyone wanna guess what spülbecken means? **


End file.
